Slyly
Slyly is a friend of Rudolph's and is one of the tritagonists of the 1998 film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie. He is voiced by Eric Idle. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' Slyly first appears in a cave and tries to get Rudolph to leave, claiming the cave as his own, but after being easily outmatched by the young reindeer, Slyl befriends him and lets him stay. He sees Rudolph's nose light up and Rudolph believes he will ridicule him but Slyly doesn't but does laugh along with Rudolph when he tells him all the things others say about his nose. That night Slyly takes Rudolph's teddy bear from his bag pack to hug but puts it back in the morning. Later, the cave collapses but Slyly and Rudolph are able to escape and are forced to look for a new home. They find a cave owned by a polar bear named Leonard and Slyly tricks him into leaving but Leonard returns later in anger after learning it was a trick but let's the two stay after Rudolph apologies for what happened. The following morning after being visited by the Sprites of the Northern Lights and told that his friend Zoey has been captured by Stormella, Rudolph along with Slyly and Leonard go off to rescue her but after reaching Stormella's castle, Slyly gets cold feet and stays behind whilst Rudolph and Leonard go on ahead. Later Slyly gets the courage to go after his friends and finds them along with Zoey locked up in cells so he sneaks into Stormella's bedroom and takes the key from her whilst she sleeps and uses it to free the others. However, Stormella wakes up and confronts the group and tries to attack Zoey but Rudolph jumps in front of Zoey to defend her and his nose goes off and causes Stormella to fall down the side of a cliff. Luckily Rudolph, aided by Slyly, Leonard, Zoey, Stormella's butler Ridley and her pet wolves is able to pull her up to safely and following this, Slyly tells her that she has to grant Rudolph a wish in return for saving her to which Rudolph asks her to be nice which she with some reluctance does. The group are then found by Santa's elves Boone and Doggle (who were sent out by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey) who take them back to Santa's Village where Rudolph and Zoey are reunited with their parents. Later, Slyly, Leonard and Zoey join Rudolph to wish him good luck when he is preparing to help Santa and his Flyers get through a storm (which Stormella had casted early after Zoey crossed her off limits bridge) with his nose's light. The following morning on Christmas Day, Slyly and Leonard find presents Rudolph has left for them where Leonard has been given Rudolph's scarf whilst Slyly is given Rudolph's old teddy bear. Slyly is last seen along with Leonard and the other villagers sing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as they welcome Rudolph, Santa and the Flyers back after deliving presents around the world. Gallery imagesal.jpg|Slyly with Leonard imagesbrrtrnrtm.jpg|Slyly and Rudolph imagesare.jpg Trivia *Slyly is similar to Timon as both are tritagonists, both befriend the protagonist (Slyly with Rudolph and Timon with Simba). Both are also at first unwilling to aid the protagonist and the other tritagonist in facing the antagonist but eventually decide to do so (Slyly was at first unwilling to go with Rudolph and Leonard to save Zoey from Stormella whilst Timon was unwilling to go with Pumbaa to help Simba fight Scar). Category:Animal Heroes Category:Canine Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Movie Heroes